1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupling devices for use in the assembly and disassembly of a multiple number of plates.
2. Prior Art
A conventional coupling device which relates to the present invention is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,747. In this conventional design, an anchor part which is anchored in one plate is equipped with a bifurcated resilient part which resiliently clasps a push pin that is pushed in through an opening formed in the central portion of the anchor part. The push pin is free to slide in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the resilient force of the resilient part. However, since the push pin is clasped by the resilient part, it cannot move in the direction of the resilient force of the resilient part. When two plates are coupled by means of the above-described anchor part and push pin, one plate is engaged with the anchor part and the other plate is engaged with the push pin. However, since the push pin can only slide in one direction relative to the anchor part, this design suffers from the drawback in that it is difficult to absorb any positional misalignment of the slots in the plates or any discrepancy in the spacing of the slots, etc.